


Prelude to Adventure

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Racing, Two Dudes Having A Good Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Drift and Rodimus have a carefree momentPost-Lost Light





	Prelude to Adventure

The crew had set down on some lush, green planet a few days prior. Something new, something different, just another in a long line of things to do and see and experience.

Rodimus was giddy with the possibilities, the energy burning along his circuitry as if it was looking to escape; filled him to the brim, and then some. He drove through a clear hillside, along one of the roads paved by the planet’s native inhabitants, trying to keep his lead on Drift, who trailed by a breadth behind him.

“See, I told you I’d win,” Rodimus called, swerving to cut Drift off from passing around him. 

In truth if Drift really wanted to beat him, he could have gone off road. But winning wasn’t the point, and would never be the point. It was just a matter of company an doing things for the sheer  _joy_ of it. The rush of air around your alt as you drove over speeds that most would consider safe - or, in most cases, legal - was a feeling of elation, only improved by spending it with those who truly mattered to the spark.

After a short burst of speed, driving himself to the apex of a hill and the designated finish line, Rodimus launched himself out of his alt mode so he stood on his two feet. Drift slide to a halt after him, edge of his door coming dangerously close to touching Rodimus’ legs, and he too transformed into his root mode.

“Look at that,” Rodimus said, looking out over the hills and valleys towards a distant city that stood against a cloudless sky. “It’s beautiful.” With a smirk, he drove a playful elbow into Drift’s chest, which got him a soft “oof” and shove in response. “I wonder what kind of nightmare lurks just beneath the surface.”

He spoke with a laugh, eyes falling on Drift, who looked pensive. It was a miraculous thing, Rodimus thought, that the two of them would get to stand together like this, free from responsibilities of a home that was no longer theirs. The longer time drove on, it became harder for him to imagine himself without Drift at his side, as his second. As his friend. As someone he cared about with every ounce of his spark.

“Implying we have to fix whatever’s going on here?” Drift replied with a smirk, hand resting against the hilt of his sword. 

Rodimus gave him his best “duh” look, because what else was their quest if not helping people who needed it, then beamed at him.

“Come on, let’s go into the city.”

He took off again, a silent invitation for another race, which the rev of an engine and tires against pavement told him Drift had accepted. And everything was the way it should be: perfect in ways he never could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> for astra holoforms!! c:
> 
> im on tumblr at timelessmulder


End file.
